


I

by Kittens_secret



Series: Alphabet Challenge [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens_secret/pseuds/Kittens_secret
Summary: IDIOTHERMOUS, warm-blooded





	I

Ignis shivered again curling up in the corner of the back seat, Prompto was driving Every so often talking to Noctus in the passenger seat. He glanced over to the other side of the back seat to see Gladio with his head down and arms crossed snoozing slightly, feeling another shiver go through him he sighed. 

“It is getting dark, we should think about stopping fairly soon,” he said softly but by the way, Prompto paused talking he knew he had been heard. 

As the sun was setting they came across a small town with a hotel, the rooms were small so they could all not fit in one though the clerk did have two that were right next to each other, Prompto and Noctus took one while Gladio and Ignis took the other. Ignis closed himself in the bathroom and stripped slowly as the shower ran warming up. He had always run a little cooler than the average person so once the cold seeped into his bones it refused to leave. Stepping under the hot spray he groaned then let out a sigh, he faced the spray and let his head fall forward so the water ran down his back. He turned his head slightly when he heard the door click followed by the sound of clothes hitting the floor, soon enough the curtain was drawn and Gladio slid in behind him. Gladio grabbed the soap and a washcloth and began rubbing down his back, pausing every so often to massage out a knot he stopped when he reached the other man's waist instead going to each arm in turn soaping and massaging as he went. Ignis for his part was trying to remember how to stand as the warmth returning to his body along with the much-needed massage threatened to put him to sleep. 

“Turn around” Gladio mumbled slightly pushing on his hip. 

Ignis gladly turned to let the warm water pelt on his back directly. Gladio smiled and ran a hand along Ignis's face before grabbing the washcloth and continuing his work soaping and massaging a blanket of relief across the other man's chest. When he reached the pelvis he slowly dropped to his knees.

“Up,” he said while tapping one foot. Ignis gladly obliged lifting his foot and barely suppressing a giggle as Gladio washed between his toes. Soon enough he felt the large hands working their way up his calf gently massaging away a cramp that had been threatening him for the better part of the day. They continued up to his thigh before there was a pause and a tap on his other foot, raising it he couldn't hold back the laugh as Gladio purposefully tickled the arch of his foot. 

“Stop that or I won't be responsible for my knee giving you a bloody nose.” all Ignis got in response was a chuckle and sly grin. 

Once Gladio was massaging his thigh Ignis spoke again. “Are you content with my cleanliness?” Gladio hummed in response before slightly moving the other man out of the spray so he could wash quickly. Before turning off the water he moved Ignis under it once more to make sure he was as warm as possible. Stepping out Gladio toweled off quickly and dressed in sleep shorts before reaching in and turning off the water much to the dislike of the other man. He gently pulled Ignis out and dried him off as thoroughly as he had washed him before grabbing a spare sweatshirt and pair of sleep pants from his duffle and helping the other man into them. Ignis cuddled into the sweatshirt and sniffed letting out a soft sigh. 

“Come on, we have to be out early tomorrow.” he pulled Ignis towards the bed and let him get settled as he turned off the lights and checked the locks on the door. As soon as he crawled into bed he felt Ignis curl up at his side pressing as close as possible. 

“Thank you,” Ignis sighed out, Gladio smiled and pulled him closer. 

“Anything for you my little Iguana.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please think of leaving a review, they make me happy!


End file.
